one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE SEASON III: Jon Talbain X Valkenhayn R. Hellsing
Description 2 Fighters! No Research! 60 Seconds! After being left in the dark by his adversary, and Saberwulf, Rachel Alucard's Butler, Valkenhayn R. Hellsing tries to make a remark against CAPCOM's famed Werewolf, Jon Talbain. Who will out slash, and out thirst ones blood first? And will Hellsing join the ranks of the Werewolves if he wins? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! 1! MINUTE! MELEE!!! PRESS START! SELECT YOUR CHARACTER! (PLAYER ONE CHOOSES Jon Talbain.) (PLAYER TWO CHOOSES Valkenhayn R. Hellsing.) LET'S ROCK? Alrighty! / Uh, one sec... (Alrighty! selected.) Beginning As Valkenhayn finished Rachel's Requests, the last of the Alucard Legacy had a couple of questions. Rachel: Valkenhayn, How did you become friends with that fool Hakumen? Valkenhayn: Madam Rachel, in case you forgot, Hakumen & I were SIX-HEROES members even when your father was still alive. Remember? Rachel: I understand, Valkenhayn. But how could you possibly be friends with the future form of such an arrogant Fool? Valkenhayn's senses then heightened as he thought he heard something; A Howling Wolf like himself. Rachel didn't look like it, but she was nervous. Rachel: Valke- Valkenhayn: Let me handle this. Forgive me Madam Rachel, but this is my fight. I have to prove age is only a number... If I die tonight, please find a more worthy servant than me; & I don't mean that cretin Ragna either. Rachel: I will! (Cues Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Brave or Grave (Theme of Shin/Final M.Bison)) Jon Talbain then jumped out of nowhere, Nunchuck ready, as Valkenhayn prepared his physical force... The Fight TRIUMPH OR DIE... FIGHT! 59.9-48.5: Jon used his Beast Cannon to blast himself at Valkenhayn; overwhelming him as a result. Before Valkenhayn can land a kick, Jon blocked that kick. He then ran at Valkenhayn, who slashed, low kicked, then lunged a heavy kick, sending the combating werewolf flying. 47.6-37.9: Valkenhayn then transformed into his Werewolf form, bit at Jon, and slashed diagonally upward, then slashed straight down. Valkenhayn changed back to his human form as Jon whacked his Nunchuck with bone crushing results. Valkenhayn though, counter attacked with his foot, and sent the monster flying, breaking a wall in the castle. 37.3-28.6: Before Jon could get up, Valkenhayn transformed into a werewolf again, moved like lighting, and attacked. only to get beaten by Jon's Nunchucks. After he beat the crap out of the servant, Jon then to do several more bursts. Valkenhayn blocked the first. 27.5-13.8: Valkenhayn then combed through Jon like it's nothing. Then, he showed why he was a SIX-HERO by going into Overdrive Mode, transforming into a Werewolf, and using a Distortion Drive to constantly assault at Jon, but the latter wasn't done yet. He used his Nunchuck to summon a Fire Dragon, blazing at the opponent. Jon then used his super mode to do so much damage, it's criminal. 12.6-0.1: Nearing death, Valkenhayn knew he had to use his Astral Heat. As Jon was about to throw the Final Blow, Valkenhayn flip kicked him into the sky, showing his true Werewolf self. He jumped into the sky where he slashed Jon to death. Inverted Bloodstain Included... (Street Fighter Alpha 3 OST Brave or Grave (Theme of Shin/Final M.Bison) Ends.) K.O.! Rachel was worried of Hellsing's condition by this point, and she game him some support. Rachel: Are you alright, Valkenhayn? Valkenhayn: There were some damages here and there, but I suffered WAY worse, Madam Rachel. No need for such emotion. Valkenhayn, and Rachel then both had a Momentary Lapse with a certain Serial Killer in their eyes for just a moment. Rachel was the first to respond. Rachel: Who was that monster that inspired another, Valkenhayn? Valkenhayn: ... I don't know... Results/Credits (Cues Jago/Omen's Theme : Shadow Tiger's Lair (Fully Edited) - Killer Instinct Season Two) THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... VALKENHAYN R. HELLSING! Jon Talbain is from Darkstalkers, owned by CAPCOM. Valkenhayn R. Hellsing is from BlazBlue, owned by arc system works. Brave or Grave is from STREET FIGHTER ALPHA 3, owned by CAPCOM. Shadow Tiger's Lair is From KILLER INSTINCT Season 2, owned by IRON GALAXY. Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Beastkin Category:Monsters themed One Minute Melees Category:Darkstalkers ve BlazBlue themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:BMHKain